twilight story
by dollfacetwi-mom03
Summary: Bella leaves her mom to come live with her dad in the hopes to have a father daughter connection. She meet some new friends..has drama and love and new friends to back her up more summary in the book..
1. Chapter 1

hi all this is another story that i wanted to write i hope that you all love it...

still going to be working on the other ones just i had this idea so i had to write it done.

This all ways happens life starts to be going really well and then something goes and messes it up. Or maybe It not something maybe its me.

My name is Bella Swan, I have pale skin and long dark brown hair with some red in it sometimes. I have brown eyes and I have a slim body type or so people tell me. I am in my Junior year of high school. I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom (Renee) and her husband (soon to be ex-husband Phil). They have been together and married for as long as I can remember. I hate him and i hate to say it since i want my mom to be happy but I am glad they are not going to be with each other. My mom says that he isn't the reason that my parents got divorce but I feel that if my mom hadn't met him then my parents would still be together.

I moved to Arizona with my mom when I was really young because my mom and dad (Charlie) couldn't make it work, well i should say my mom couldn't make it work she hated it there. You see i was born in Forks, Washington a small town were everybody knows everything about you and don't even get me started on how much it rains there like a monsoon of rain, Its never sunny but like four days out of the year maybe. It sounds funny but i don't know why my mom left if she could have just made it work I could be living with my dad and mom together. Its sad some times cause I miss my mom when i visit Charlie but then when i leave my dad I miss him. I am older now so I know what I want I just have to talk to my mom and dad.

I just hate it here and I want to go and get to know my dad and be a family with him now. I can't wait to get there.

I was just about finished with all my packing and was getting excited about it had like four boxes and four suitcases I leave for the air port in the morning and I still cant talk with my mom I mean we talk but I know that she is upset and happy all the same time. When we do talk about it she just tells me that it was fine and I need to go and be happy with Charlie and that she will be fine. She is looking for other jobs in other states.

Just packed my last box when I started to think about the day i asked my dad and my mom found out...

FLASHBACK...

It was late one night in July****

I can't believe there fighting again, Its getting old. All i can say is I can't wait for this to be all over. I started to read my favorite book waiting for my dad to call me it was Sunday so we have father daughter time on the phone. We have done it forever I love it since we don't get to see each other but every other year. that is until I was fourteen and I told both my parents I wanted to spend the summers each year with my dad. let me just say my dad was happy my mom well not so much.

My phone rang brining me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Daddy" I said over the phone without even knowing it was my dad or not.

"Hi Bells how are you sugar sorry my call is so late long day at the station" he told me. My dad was always worried about me since we aren't together. He hates to miss our Sunday father/daughter phone calls.

"No dad its all good I have just been reading in my room. I also am glad you called now cause mom can't hear me and I really wanted to ask you something?" I explained.

"Okay sugar whats up" he asked. I thought about how I was going to say it I mean I am sure that he wouldn't mind and we could get everything ready for school but still I was nervous I hadn't realized that I was not talking to him. "Bella you there, Is something going on with you and your mom" He asked me.

"Oh sorry dad I was jsut thinking about how to ask you something" I told him. "Just tell me that's the best way sweetie" he said.

"Okay so I want to come live with you for the rest of school and maybe stay there for college I feel like I want to have some father daughter time and i was robbed mine so I want it now". I explained.

"Bell's that is great news I can't wait when do you want to be here ill get everything set up for you, I am so happy you have know idea how much you just made my year." he told me. All I could think about was that my dad was happy and I was going to get to spend more time with him then just the summer. "Oh dad you can't tell mom she doesn't know I don't know how to tell her I am nervous how do I tell my own mom that I don't want to stay here anymore and I want to live with you" I explained my dad just told me that it would be hard but she loves me and she would be okay with it.

just then my door opened and my mom came in. she looked sad and I new that she heard me talking to Charlie. "Bella if you want to live with your dad then fine start packing ill get you a ticket and tell your father I will call him later." she said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"Dad I don't think I have to worry she just found out" was all that I could tell him. "Bella its going to be fine don't think about that you need to decided for you not for me or your mother I love you Bell's and I can't wait to see you." My dad was so sweet when he talked to me. "OH dad mom said that she would call you tomorrow" it told him we said our good byes and our I love you's and i was so happy how much time I was going to spend with my dad now and meet new friends and see old friends. But I still have to see how my mom is feeling...

END OF FLASHBACK..

the next thing I know I am Asleep dreaming about all the fun times I had with my mom, then the visits I had with my dad...


	2. Chapter 2

The morning I wake up before everybody else so I went into my bathroom and took a long shower shaved my legs and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. When I was finished with that I got out and put all my shower stuff back in the box that was open for bathroom stuff. I got out my clothes and went back to my bathroom to get ready. I had already blow dried my hair and curled it when I heard my mom moving around to get ready herself.

"Bella are you up cause we have to be at the air port two hours early sweetheart" she said. I was shocked that she was so happy today since the last month she has been so upset. "Yeah mom I am almost ready just a couple more things and we can go eat breakfast , um mom you still want to go right?" I asked

"Yeah Sweetie I do just about finished getting ready myself so we can go as soon as your ready you dressed yet cause I wanted to pack the rest of your stuff in the car" She asked.

"Almost dressed but in the bathroom so you can get the boxes or I can help you when I finish." I told her...

The next thing I heard was my mom in my room getting the last bag and taking it down to the car.

I finished putting on my make-up and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair to the side. I grabbed my clothes I put on my blue bra and blue and black panties, I bought the greatest outfit to where to my new home. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank and a pretty blue blouse. I put all the extra stuff in the box and taped it up and brought it out the car.

Grabbed my purse and told my mom that I was ready and took one look around my empty room.

"I'm going to miss you" I said out loud and shut the door.

Got to the restaurant and ate in a hurry since we were running a little bit behind. My mom and I only talked about school and if my dad got everything set up for me. I think that she didn't know what to say. "mom are you okay with this I mean I am going to miss you but you know why I am doing this right" I asked her.

She just smiled and nodded her head. "mom talk to me please" I asked again.

"Bella my dear I don't want to talk okay I am going to miss you and I love you always and forever but I can't talk about it I want you to be happy and if you think that you will be happy with CH—your dad then I want that for you okay sweetie now lets just spend time and laugh and have a great time before you leave" she said. "Okay mom I promise we will just have a nice time and I love you too" I told her.

****************At the airport******************

I got everything checked in and all my boxes suitcases check to my flight. The lady reassured me that all my stuff would be fine and gave me my boarding pass.

My mom walked me to the main gate to get through the boarding area.

"Isabella I love you with all my heart and I am so happy that you are moving to start a new life and get to know your dad, I am sorry that I have been so weird lately I am just going to miss you and I am not sure what I'm going to do with out you but I do know that you will be safe with your dad and he really does love you sweetie" she told me as she was crying now. I was sure that I was crying too so I just hugged her and she gave me a kiss on my cheek and I went to walk away but she grabbed my hand. "Bella sweetheart wait this is for you" she said handing me a little box. "Oh mom you didn't have to get me anything" I told her. I went to open it but she said to wait till the right moment and that the moment wasn't now. I kissed her again and told her that I would email her twice a week and call her all the time. "mom ill call you when the plane lands and then text you when I get unpacked" I told her blowing her a kiss.

I was walking through the air port to my gate but I really needed to find a bathroom so I could see how I looked since I was sure that I had tons of tears in my eyes. I found the bathroom and pulled my mini make-up bag out to fix everything up I mean I haven't seen my dad and everyone since last summer and I want to look nice. Plus my dad said that he had to pick up his friends kids from the air port so I wanted to look nice.

I was a little up set that I wasn't going to get a good ride home with my dad but then I thought about it might be good to try and make some new friends before I am all the way moved in so the more the better.

I had just finished my touch ups and was putting my bag back into my purse when a book fell out of my bag I went to pick it up but another hand grabbed it first. " Oh let me get that for you" a girl said "Oh thank you" I said . "that's funny you know" she said looking at my book . "um I'm sorry what's funny" I asked her. "Oh I am sorry hi I am Alice Cullen how rude of me" she said as she told me her name. "Hi Alice I'm Bella Swan" I told her as we shook hands. "Oh its nice to meet you" Alice said finally handing me my favorite book. She was really pretty she was pale skin like me with short black hair and she had pretty green eyes. "so what was so funny about my book" I asked her as I put my book back in the bag. "Oh my twin brother he has that book and it looks just like yours so you must read as much as he does." She giggled. "Oh" I laughed and blushed at the same time.

I was done so I told Alice that it was great to meet her and headed out to find my gate. When I was at the door to leave I heard Alice " hey Bella I freaking love your shoes just thought I would tell you" she laughed after words and we both walked out at the same time. "thanks I just bought them at the mall for my trip home" I told her.

It was weird but it was like I had meet her before or we could be great friends. "well Bella I better get going my brother and some friends are waiting for me I'm sure my food is cold its great to meet you though" Alice told me. "So Alice where you headed to" I asked her. She pulled out her ticket and looked at it. "Gate B 23 it takes you to Port Angeles, Washington." She said as she put the boarding pass back into her bag. "Oh that is funny" I said say what she said to me in the bathroom "well I got to get going ill see you sometime maybe" I laughed and went off to my gate. I looked down at my boarding pass and it said Gate B 23. I would at least get to talk to her on the plane.

I got check in to the flight office and gave them my ticket so they could punch it so I knew that my seat was saved. I pulled out my favorite book and started to read it when someone started to bounce up and down in front of me. I put my book down and looked up to see Alice with a big smile on her face. "So this is what's so funny" she said. "Hi Alice who is your beautiful friend" a sweet voice said I looked up and I was the most handsome guy I have ever seen he looked like a model he had beautiful green eyes. I went to sit up a little bit and put my book down I saw his eyes fall to my book and he smiled. "Hi I'm Bella Swan its nice to meet you and you are." I said. Thankful now that I went in to the bathroom to see how I looked. "So your on this flight too that's great where you headed I didn't even ask" Alice asked me before I'm assuming her twin brother to say anything. "Oh I am headed to my dad's he is picking me up in Port Angeles, and then we have to drive to Forks it's a small town I'm not sure if you heard of that place what about you?" I asked her still kind of looking at him. Alice started to jump up and down and screaming. I looked up at her and smiled as I looked around as more people were looking at us. "Um Alice are you okay" a guy that was tall and every big with a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a pretty face on his arm asked.

" you guys don't get it yet not even you Bella this is great news I new that I was going to love you" Alice said looking over at her brother and friends and nodding at her brother softly but I noticed. " Alice what are you talking about" I said and her brother copied my question to her. We both laughed. "Oh my gosh how rude of me" Alice said. "Bella is your name Isabella Swan like Chief Swans daughter that is coming to move in with him" Alice asked me but looking at her brother and her put his head down and smiled. "uum yes that would be me, do I or should I know you I used to visit my dad but I don't remember meeting you" I said blushing cause I felt bad if I had meet them and didn't remember them.

"hi I'm Edward Cullen Alice's twin brother and this is our older brother Emmett and his girl friend Rosalie Hale. "Hi its nice to meet you" I told everyone looking down smiling so his name is Edward that is a cute name. "So you're the friends that my dad is picking up from the air port huh well that are great I was worried that I would get to know you and we would have a weird trip home".

I asked them looking at all the new friends I was hoping we would be Alice pulled her brother away as she walked away she said" Bella ill be right back okay I need to find my boy friend you have to meet him". "I freaking love your shoes" I looked up and it was Rosalie. I smiled at her a laughed. " thanks I love them too I got them on sale to so it was great" told her we all sat down to wait for our plane to arrive it was going to be late so we wall jut got to know each other. I found out all about the Cullen's and I also found out that Rosalie had a twin as well named Japer and that was Alice's boyfriend. "So let me get this right" i said and everyone said "ok". "So Emmett is the oldest and is with Rosalie Hale and Jasper is your twin brother who is with Alice and your twin is Edward" i said laughing as i pointed to everyone while i was figuring out everyone's name.

"Yep you got it" Edward said with a smile.

"think this is going to be a fun school year" Emmett said. "Yeah your dad is the coolest" Jasper said them looking down and them looking at me. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean that I new him better its just that I mean your dad had been around since we all can remember". he said still looking down. "Hey its all good don't worry i know what you mean and I am glad that you think that cause I do to." i told them. "So Bella do you have a boy friend back home" Alice said looking at me with a smile and Rosalie joined our conversation now wondering. i looked up and noticed that even Edward had looked ever to see. "Well I did but we broke up a month before I left thank god cause he was an ass and I don't even know what i saw in him, I am just glad I can go to a new school and meet new guys and friends" I said and smiled looking at Edward. now i was wondering if he had a girlfriend. "So where were you guys just at to be coming home now" I asked. wondering if maybe i could get to know Edward and find out if he was single or not. "Oh we were just in Alaska visiting family we all had to get away". Emmett said looking at Edward. "will the passengers for flight B23 please come to the gate we are starting boarding for rows A and B thanks you" the loud speakers announced. "Well that's us" we all said happy that we could all sit together we got on the plane and Edward sat by me and with Alice and Jasper on the other side and Rosalie and Emmett behind us. and we were off to my new place and was glad that I already had friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight took off and it was a three hour flight so that gave us all more time to get to know each other before we meet my dad in Port Angeles. I texted my mom again to just let her know that i was fine and would call her when we landed. "So your not dating anyone anymore or you are but just taking a break Bella that's great news either way cause I'm sure that there will be tons of guys that will want to date you but you have to tell me who so I can tell you if they are good enough for you okay" Emmett told me as he started laughing Alice hit his left shoulder and Rosalie hit his right and for some reason Edward leaned ever and hit his head. it was great how close we already acted like family. Well I guess they are family but I mean they took me in under there family brother sister code. "Oh thank you so much Emmett I always wanted an older brother and that is what you can be for me." Cool and what's great about it is that i am a great older brother" he said laughing. "Yeah right" both the Cullen's and Hales said at the same time making us all laugh. "So anyways about my question" Emmett tried to finish but Edward cut him of saying." Emmett enough". "Edward I am just asking gosh don't be such a girl about it" Emmett laughed. "HEY" Rose and Alice and I said. "Okay ok how about this you all have five questions you can ask me and they can be anything but you only get five then you have to wait till I tell you more about my self even though I am kind of a open book deal" i told them. they all nodded and said," Deal" at the same time.

"Okay who wants to go first" I asked even though I knew that Emmett would be the one to go first. I just am so happy that my dads friends have kids my age and we can all be friends and maybe if I find out about Edward more then I will know if he has a girlfriend and if he doesn't then its great cause my dad already knows him….

"Well duh of course I want to." Emmett said with his hand up Alice and Edward shock there head ashamed I'm sure. I put my hand on Edwards knee and told him," you know Edward its okay I am excited don't worry about it will be fun". He smiled at me and nodded. "Okay so here are the rules you each get five questions but you can't ask them all at once and everyone takes turns so if Emmett want to go first then okay we go in a circle you can't ask the same question twice either" I told them looking at Emmett really since I was guessing that he would be the bad one in this game.

Emmett go. "Well of course I want to know (he paused to think of how to word it or how to ask I think) how many boyfriends have you kissed?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett you can't ask a girl that" Alice told him "no no its okay I said anything, and Emmett its only been three since junior high." I told them. They all must have been shocked cause it took them a second to speak. "Wait what why only that many I mean your hot" Emmett stated. Rosalie hit the back of his head. "what I am just saying" Emmett told her laughing. "Now now Emmett you already had your turn" I told him making them think that I was fine with his statement. "Okay who's turn" I asked.

"Mine" Rosalie said. "Okay Rose what's up" I asked. "Okay well how about this, how long will you wait to go on a first date or go study with someone in Forks" she asked kind of looking at Edward when she asked me but not so that anyone would notice but I still saw him smile a little bit. "Well I think that its all about the guy if he is sweet and likes me and I like him then if he asked I would say yes to the date but I don't want to just rush right in to dating but I don't want to date more then one guy does that make since" I told them as I rambled on during my answer. Everyone nodded and Edward smiled. He has an amazing smile. "okay who's next" I asked again. Hoping that it would be Edward but it wasn't. "Me" Alice and Jasper said at the same time. "okay what's your Jasper.

"what do you want to do when you graduate" Jasper asked looking down I have a feeling he is shy. Perfect for Alice since I get that she is very outgoing. "Okay Alice what's your question" I told them doing them both at the same time. "Well I was going to ask that but since Jaz did I guess mine will be, how do you feel about shopping and I mean a lot of shopping" Alice asked and everyone but Rose laughed. "WHAT I AM BEING FOR REAL" Alice said. "well okay Jasper I want to be a teacher so I want to go to college for that but I want a family too so I feel that it would be good to be around kids in the beginning since I want a big family" I told him and "Alice I love to shop you see these Vera Wang shoes come on" I told her laughing and Her and Rose just giggled and I think would have jumped up and down if they could have. "We are so going shopping for the weekend when you get settled in" Rose said.

"Okay I can't wait I'm sure my dad is going to love this me already making friends and going shopping". I told them laughing who knows if he really would like it or not but I was happy and I couldn't wait to get to Forks I needed to see Charlie and be around him more and we can have to father daughter relationship that I always wanted.

"So what is your first question Edward" I ask looking at only him. He smiled and nodded like he didn't want to play but then laugher came from everyone else. "What is so funny" I asked them. "Edward is thinking about what to ask that wont make or sound like a idiot in front of you". Jasper laughed and Emmett hit Edward and the girls giggled.

"Okay I got my question" Edward said making everyone laugh and listen to what he was going to ask me. I was even looking forward to this question. "Alright what is it Mr. Cullen" I giggled.

"Oh um well I was wondering can I b-be your um first date when your ready to see someone I mean friends or more its up to you" Edward asked me and looked at just me with a huge smile. "I knew it I knew it" Alice said and hit me "well what do you think Bella" Emmett said "I mean I know its kind of soon we just met but I promise that I am not a crazy" Edward told me still smiling I just kept smiling at him and giggled a little bit at everyone. "Attention all passengers the captain has just asked to put your seat belts back on we will be landing in about ten minutes please put your tray tables and seats in there proper seats and places" the attendance ladies announced over the intercom. "Well damn I guess the game is over" Emmett laughed "this is not over little sister" he added after he laughed.

We all did as we were told and were just waiting to round again to land at the air port we hit a thing of turbulence and my hand went right on top on Edwards he put his other hand on top and smiled." its okay Bella were just about to land" he said to me in a soft voice . "Edward you never got your answer" I was going to keep going but Edward cut me off saying," Bella you don't have to answer we will just see what happens".

"Edward Edward look at me I would love to go on a date when the time is right thank you for clearing something up for me can I see your phone" I told him and laughed he handed it to me and I smiled I took a cute picture of me on his phone and tagged it to my number that I had just put in. "Call me whenever you think the time is right okay" I asked him and he smiled and nodded.

He looked at his phone and smiled when he saw my picture. "It's a cute photo thank you and what may I ask did I clear up for you if you don't mind me asking" Edward said.

I looked down and smiled," yes you cleared up if you have a girlfriend I wasn't sure if you had one but since you asked me out then I am assuming you don't" I looked down as I answered.

After we landed…

We went to the baggage clam and pick up all of our bags and waiting for my dad up front.

I got a texted from my mom asking if I made it. So I just texted her back to let her know that I got it and that I would call her tonight. "So are you nervous" Edward asked as I was waiting fidgeting with my phone. "Yes very much I haven't seen my dad in a while so I am kind of scared" I told him. It was kind of weird how open I could be with him it just felt right. "Charlie over here" Jasper yelled I could tell that the Cullen's and the Hales new my dad very well and that they all loved him. All of our dads went fishing together every Sunday so the woman and children so to speak stay home and wait for them and then we have a fishing BBQ. "Hey Jasper and boy's" my dad said looking at Emmet and Edward. He looked at Edward a little longer and nodded I would have to remember to ask him about that. "So where is my little girl at" Charlie asked looking at me with a smile he ran and hugged me and held him tight. "I am so gald to be here you have know idea how happy I am daddy" I told him. He squeezed me harder and it felt like he was breathing me in. "YOU have know idea how happy I am to here you say that I am glad you're here to baby girl." Charlie said ad he pulled away.

Lets get home shall we, we are having a family get together with the Cullen's and the Hales tonight I hope that's okay sweetie". Dad asked .

"Its great dad I can't wait already the them" I said with a smile and my dad looked at Edward and winked.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Twilight story!

Dinner with the Cullen's, Hales and Swans

We were almost to Forks after our long ride home and I was going crazy I was having so much fun with my dad and getting to know the man that he was for everyone it made me feel great to know that I would already have great friends and wouldn't be the weird new kid. I don't think I could handle that.

"Bella" Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "are you okay Bell's you have been quiet for a long time know and we were talking to you and you didn't answer" My dad said still kind of worried looking through the mirror to see me. I smiled at him and he winked at me. "No I am sorry I was just thinking that I am glad that I wont have to worry about being the weird kid and that I already can tell I am going to have some great friends." I told everyone in the car. "Awww Bell's we vove you too" Emmett said sounding like a little kid and using the nickname my dad gave me when I was five.

We finally turned into a new neighborhood I wasn't sure why but then I remembered that my dad said we were all having dinner maybe we were going to the Cullen's. "Wow this is a nice area. Is it new?" Everyone looked at me and nodded but Edward was the first to say anything. "Yeah they just made this area about two or three years ago I think. Is that sound about right Charlie?" Edward told me and he asked my dad to be sure of course. He only nodded though. "Oh so do you guys live over around here then. I mean are we having the bbq at one of your guys place then heading to my dads" I asked. Rose looked like she wanted to say something but Alice nudged her to keep quiet it looked like. My dad of course just laughed. "Bell's you think that we could maybe just surprise you for ones." My dad said. Everyone laughed of course and I just nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "Okay Bella sweetie when the new area was going to be made I decided that I would buy a new house and sale the other one but I got it in hopes that we would be together again so I made the house the way we both would love it, your going to love it just wait its right up here" my dad said. I slowly whipped a tear away so that know one would see me crying but of course I felt Edwards arm on my shoulder so I put my hand over his and he whispered in my ear about how much my dad had missed me and loved me. My dads word really made me love my decision to move here.

We pulled the drive way of a beautiful two story house with a huge garage with a little apartment over the top of it. The whole house was beautiful it looked white with blue shutters and really pretty flowers that just looked planted. I wonder who did the yard work its wonderful and I would have done it almost the same way.

I smiled and my dad looked at me when I gasped. "Dad this place is so nice when did you get this house? And who is doing your yard work" I laughed. Along with everyone else in the car. "Well Bell's thank you so much I was hoping that you would love it and you haven't even seem your big surprise yet, and as for the yard you should be thanking Edward" my dad explained. I was wondering about the other surprise I mean he doesn't need to get me anything I am just glad to be here. I also love love love that Edward planted the flowers for me. "I love the yard Edward what kind of flowers are those" I asked him. With of course a blush I am sure. "well the middle area is white roses and Lilly's, the to front ones are white mums and the state flower which is Rhododendron Along with white and pink fawn lily's and of course the one side by the garage are tiger lily's I hope that you like them they were all some of my favorite flowers" Edward told me with a smile a mile long. Well I think that I have found my new favorite flowers and they are always going to be lilies. I must have been thinking for forever because the next thing I am having Emmett bang on my window to tell me that everyone was out of the car. "Gosh Bella didn't know that little Eddie's yard work was going to get you so blushed" Emmett whispered in my ear. Of course I blushed again and only nodded I have a feeling that Emmett is going to be the one that I go to for my "Edward Problem". Once we got all our bags out of the trunk my dad and I went inside to put my stuff in my room and everyone else was going to ran to there houses which just so happened to be a crossed the street for the Hales and the Cullen's live right next door to the left it was crazy and I am super excited to have a great bunch of friends that live so close to me and that my dad loves them all.

"So Bell's about your bedroom I thought that you might like your own space but still close to me since you had that with your mom. So if you look out back there is a stone walk-way that leads to the garage and there is a room over it that I had made for you. I hope that you love it sweetheart" Charlie told me about everything the room and the garden out back and everything new and old with things that were going on with him. I was so shocked that I haven't even told my dad about how excited I am about the room we were walking out to it when he looked a bit nervous. " Dad I am sorry I haven't said anything I am super excited about the room shocked even you know that you didn't have to do that I would have been fine in a small room as long as we could get to spend some time together" I whispered to him Charlie and I didn't really show to much affection but we both knew how much we loved each other and that was thicker then ever. Dad leaned over to me and kissed my check and gave me a side hug. "Bella I just want what's best for you and I want you to love it here, have friends and love living with me. I want for this to be your home now and if you like it and want to stay close after high school and go to a college out here then I would love that even more." He looked over and laughed. "dad of course you wouldn't mind and we will see but I have a feeling that I am going to love it. I already have the beginning to wonderful friendships. I mean Alice and Rose are going to be the best shopping partners ever and great girl friends. Jasper and Emmett are the brothers I never had but always wanted and Edward well he is going to be a great friend and maybe a good person to date when the lime is right" I told my dad with a blush I am sure. "Oh so you like him do you. I knew that you guys would be perfect I just didn't think that it would be so soon but still glad he is a good kids and respectful." He pushed me through the door of my door to my room and finished telling me all about the Cullen's and Hale's how he and Carlisle, Peter would go fishing and spend all day on the boat talking about there families and kids. I could tell he was sad at that part since I wasn't around like the other families were but I still new he talked about me and I loved it. We finally made it to my room there are like seven stairs before you get to my double French doors ( yes that is right double doors man he didn't have to do all this for me but I am happy and love him either way) I gasped and looked to my dad with tears in my eyes. "Bella don't cry now your not even in the room yet and I know what your thinking I just want what is best for you and you should have the best I love you" he told me and then opened the door. We went in and there was a little TV room with cute couches and bean bags all over the place the TV was a great size it might even be to big for me there were all my favorite movies and tons of video games.

I turned to see shelves and shelves of my favorite music. We walked around and my dad showed me the room and the bathroom we talk for about a good half in hour before my dad looked at his watch and noticed the time and said that we had to get going over to the party. So we walked over to the Cullen's house it was just as nice as my dads if not more there backyard was a dream and there was a huge sign that said "welcome home Bella" on it of course I cried and had to wipe away tears. "we just want you to feel welcome dear" a beautiful woman with long dark hair and pretty eyes told me along with a woman next to her that just nodded. "Bella its wonderful to finally have our big strange family finally together we have been waiting for you to come since Charlie told us you were coming. I'm Charlotte Hale but you can call me Char" she told me and pulled me into a mamma bear hug. "and well I am Esme Cullen and I agree I feel like I already know a lot about you and cant wait to learn more I hope you love your room Char and I weren't to sure if it was okay but when your dad told us everything about you and how you dance and love music and shop we knew just what to do but if you want to change it just tell us" Esme told me. She was very sweet and I already feel like I could have three moms it felt great. "Char, Esme please thank you so much I love the room you guys are neck in neck with my garden" I told them looking around to see if Edward was anywhere around but he wasn't.

"He is inside getting ready I think he is nervous" Esme whispered so that no one could hear. I blushed of course. "Lovely Bella" Char and Esme said at the same time they didn't have to say what they were talking about I knew it was my dang blush.

"Come Bella meet Peter and Carlisle" Esme said pulling me next to her. Carlisle is a handsome man blonde hair Edwards eyes and a great smile you could see Edward and Emmett in him it was crazy. He told me how happy he was to meet me and how he hoped that I would feel at home at any of the houses referring to there's or the Hale's I nodded. I got to meet Peter and he was crazy just like Jasper and you could see what Jasper was going to look like just by seeing peter it was great to have such a big family already I can't wait to get to know everyone so that everything would be great with all of us.

"Bella I am so glad that you are finally here what took you so long. Oh my gosh did you see your room we are going to have great sleepovers and party's in there" Alice giggled. "Alice maybe Bella isn't ready for us to sleepover I mean she just got here and if I were her I would think that we are crazy people well at least that you are. Its great to have you over Bella" Rose said and laughed as she joked about Alice. "NO your so right we should have one this weekend it would be so fun we could go shopping and get some new clothes for school and then that way I am ready" I told them and of course Alice jumped up and down and rose just giggled. The guys finally came out and we started our family bbq and I was really loving it I got to talk to Edward about music and found out he loves the same kind and I told him again and again how much I loved my garden and how I was gald that we were all going to be great friends. Rose and Alice talked about our shopping trip and Jasper and Emmett looked like they were trying to just nodded and agree about going with them since they wanted them to hold there bags lol. I looked at Edward right when he turned to look at me it was a perfect yet weird moment. Everyone was looking at us for the longest time when Edward finally cleared his throat. "I think its going to be a great Idea we can all get to know Bella and after you ladies little well big shopping outing we can go back to Bella's and watch movies and popcorn and then maybe the guys can come to the house and we can hang out" Edward said looking around and everyone looked shocked I will have to figure that out.

We said our good byes and I told Alice and Rose that I would see them for the sleepover tomorrow and that the guys could come over and we could all drive together at like eleven. I gave hugs to Esme and Char and told them I was glad to meet them and gave Peter and Carlisle a wink and a wave. Walked over to Emmet and hit his shoulder he pulled me into a hug and whispered that he was happy I was here and that he has high hope for Edward and I. I told Jasper I would see him tomorrow and to bring the coffee and donuts. Then my dad left to start heading home. "So you going to just leave with out a goodbye to your favorite best friend or what" Edward told me. I turned and told him that I wasn't saying goodbye yet because he was going to walk me home. I laughed and said one last goodbye while Edward told everyone he would be right back. Edward walked me home and we stopped in the front on the house so I could say goodnight to my dad also. "Bella I hope you know that I mean what I said how I would love to be your bestest friend till your ready to be more or at least until you are ready for your first date" he laughed. "Edward I want you to be both of those things so you are my best friend and you will be my first date and I would love to go to lunch soon with you tomorrow maybe when we are with everyone its kind of a triple date don't you think" I told him. I leaned in and kissed his check and he nodded. "Good night Edward I can't wait for tomorrow this have been the best couple of days" I walked in the house and leaned up against the door more excited to be here then ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV

The BBQ was amazing and the whole time I could see everyone looking to Edward and Bella what a amazing couple they will be for each other if everything. I was shocked when Edward said he would come with us shopping he never goes with us. I can't wait to see how he acts now that Bella is here she might just be what he needs.

Edward told us that he was leaving to walk Bella home and them would be right back so that made it perfect to talk about them while they were gone. I of course started to laugh just thinking about that and everyone looked over to me.

"what know one thinks that what's going on isn't the cutest thing every come one" I told him.

"Okay Alice I think we all get it and I hate to say this but I am glad that Bella is here now for Charlie and Edward" Char told us.

Everyone looked to her and nodded in agreement. We sat there and talked about how happy we are for our family to be complete now and what Bella is going to do for all of us now that she is here. Everything just feels so right and I hope that everything stays good. Rose and I told our parents bye and ran up stairs to plan our outfits for tomorrow. "I'm so glad that Bella likes to shop cause man what else is there to do" I told Rose she giggled and nodded while she walked over to the closet and we picked our out fits out and then waited for Edward to come back from walking Bella home.

"He's coming Alice I see Edward walking down to the gate lets jump him for info" Rose said and grabbed my arm and we rang down the stairs to the back door we heard Jasper and Emmett jump Edward before we could so we just looked at each other and stayed quiet and listened to what the guys said.

"Tell me everything now Eddie boy" Emmett said. "What is it that you want me to say" Edward said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well for starters what made you want to walk Bella home and what happened when you got there" Jasper said nudging him in the shoulder.

He looked up at them and then nodded like he was going to say something then looked around. I looked at Rose and she shrugged her shoulders we both looked back to Edward telling the guys that he walked her home and they talked about music and the garden he made for her as well as the big "date" tomorrow Rose looked at me and mouthed Date and I nodded and we jumped up and down and the guys looked over there shoulders so we got quiet so that we could listen again I couldn't hold it in again when Edward told them that Bella and them kissed I got so excited that I ran out of the door with Rose coming behind me looking just as excited. "Oh great the twins heard you talking hope they don't tell Bella what you said to us" Emmett told him. I looked at Rose and she to me like we were missing something but I just forgot it and would ask him another time.

"You kissed Bella or she kissed you. Tell tell tell right now I want to know" I told Edward. "god Alice your like a tornado really don't ruin this for me before it gets started please. And if you all must now Bella kissed me and told me how she couldn't wait for our triple date ok now can I please go to bed" Edward said it was cute cause he was so blushing.

"Fine goodnight Eddie boy" Emmett said. Nightey-night Edward" rose said and Jasper and I both just said good night.

I said goodbye to Rose and Jasper with that I headed to bed as well I walked up stairs and saw Edward looking for something to wear I laughed and walked in. "so you look nervous you want some help brother" I laughed and he nodded. "Alice I think I could really like her and that things could be good with us I want that and I don't make fun of me and don't tell Emmet but I was nervous to walk her home and I am nervous for our whatever kind of date tomorrow is" Edward is so sweet that sometimes I think that who ever marries him is going to love there life he doesn't even get how much of a catch that he is. " I will help you" I told him.

Edwards POV

After a long night of Alice helping me with what to wear and how to do my hair I finally went to bed thinking about how soft her lips felt on my check and how I wondered how they would feel on my lips. I fell asleep shortly after dreaming about how my life is going to be so much better now.

In the morning I woke up about 3:30 and went for my run came back and had a shower put on a pair of dallas cowboy workout pants and a under shirt. I looked at the Clock and it was just after 4:20 when I notice Bella and her Dad out side saying goodbye.

Bella's POV

I was awake bright and early the next day to excited to sleep or maybe I was to nervous shot I don't know Charlie came and knocked on my door a little after I woke to tell me he was sorry but he had to work today and would be late coming home. I gave him a hug and watched as he left to head to work.

I was turning to head in when I saw a light on in the Cullen house, there looked like some one was in front of the window I could tell the shape of the person right way isn't weird that I have only been here a short time and already feel like I am home I think moving here was a great way to get away from drama and to see my dad. I thought it be funny if I should wave to the shadow cause I could tell that they were looking this way. When I waved Edward came to the front of the blinds and waved back I winked at him before turning back into my room. I have to get unpacked and ready before my triple date with everyone but mostly with Edward. I ran to the main house and got the last two bags and ran back to my room by eight-thirty I had my bathroom done and all my books on the bookcase along with some of the music I brought with me, I was just finishing up hanging all of my clothes and about to push play on my CD player when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming" I yelled so that who ever it was knows I'm here. "Bell's open up its me and Rosie-poo" Alice yelled over the door. I rolled my eyes and hurried to open it. Well know I am glad that I finished everything and just had two boxes in the little living room and one box in mine. I opened up and saw them still not ready so at least I felt better now that I looked like crap. "Bella you look hot in the morning" Rose said and Alice giggled

I rolled my eyes and of course blushed. "What she does I mean look she is not even wearing make-up" she told us. "well that is very nice Rosie-poo I am glad I look good cause I have been up since like four in the morning, I mean I even got to see my dad off before he went to work" I told them they both looked at each other and giggled. "am I missing something or are you two besties keeping something from me already" I told them with my hands on my hips. "so early bird huh did you happen to see my brother Mr. Green eye's doing his morning run or did you get to the part were he was already back in his room" Alice laughed as she told me that he does that every morning loves to run and used to make everyone go with him till they kept slowing him down. I laughed at the last part and just nodded. "Yes Alice I did see him but he was already in his room or in some room wasn't sure if it was his or not" I feel like a stocker now great " I mean I just went out looked and there he was" I finished tell them how I had everything almost down with unpacking just had to do these boxes here and some in my room but then we could hangout before we need to get ready.

"Oh yeah that is why we came over here I wanted to see what you were going to wear you know so that I can well" she couldn't finish cause Rose cut in and finished with "we wanted to look at your shoes" she giggled and Alice look just as embarrassed as I do sometimes. "Oh ladies you don't have to worry we can share" I told them and with a wink. "Okay so I can help with the stuff in here and your and Alice can finish the bedroom then we will have more time to get ready" Rose explained pushing us into our areas to get stuff done. I pushed play on my CD and it was a mixed CD of the best hits of the 90's. The first song came on and Rose came running into the bedroom "OH my gosh I freaking love B'witched no way Bella". I just nodded and we danced around getting things down by the tenth song we were finished. "It looks so cool I can't wait for tonight we are going to have so much fun" Alice yelled over the music.

We looked at the clock and I decided I better go decide what to wear for today. The girls went to the living room and got there bags so they could get ready as well Alice walked over to my CD player and put in a new CD. "What did you put in" Rose asked she looked scared. "You will just have to see" Alice giggled.

The first track came on and before we even heard words I knew that Alice put on the first Spice Girls Album "Oh my gosh Alice I haven't heard this in forever I didn't even think I had this CD anymore" I told them Rose Is laughing and only right after Alice started. "What is so funny" I asked. "This isn't your CD Alice loves the album the best so she brought it over cause well she is weird and well she is just a lot weird" Rose said laughing and of course Alice was in the corner looking like she didn't care. "Don't hate them cause there beautiful" she told us both and that did it, it took me over the top of laughing.

"I think that we should get ready you know that the guy are going to be over here sooner rather in later since they will want to get this thing over with" Rose stated

"huh speaking of this "thing" what is this today for you and Edward miss Bella" Alice snickered

I totally now what she is talking about but I am just nervous to say. "Well this is one of my first date's Edward, he promised me back when we met on the plane you see so I am just thinking that today we could shop help me look okay for school on Monday and then we could have lunch or dinner and come back and watch movies"

(I am so nervous what if after we go out today and he doesn't like me or something and should I tell them I kissed him goodnight huh my life. "Also I think I should tell you that I really think I can like Edward a lot and last night when he walked me home we kissed goodnight, not a oh man make out kiss but a goodnight kiss on the check with two friends that could be more sometime soon maybe)

" I told them I could tell they were both trying not to laugh and jump up and down or pass out who knows. "Wait so you kissed Edwards check to say goodnight and this is a girls day/ triple date with my brothers and our others and you are okay with that" she said shocked now. "Yes and I can't wait for more now can we please get ready we are running out of time and if you so much as ask one Edward question we are not sharing shoes…..well unless they are cute" I told them and we all laughed ant started getting ready.

We picked out our out-fits and shoes out first and then did our makeup and hair last by the time it was noon I was just finishing some last minute curls on my hair and Alice and Rose came back in to tell me that the guys are headed over now and to see if I was ready and of course I was I looked in the mirror "Well if I'm not ready and done then I got no idea what else to do, I look okay right guys not to flashy not to not girly"? I asked. "Bella you look hot" Rose told me "Yeah my brother is going shit him self" Alice giggled. "Hell I bet we see kids from school today and they ask us or the guys who you are you look like a catch good thing you got eyes for only one" Rose laughed. We all looked in the mirror one more time to make sure everything is okay.

Alice had on a cute poka dot tie tank top on with a white vest and a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of my purple Vera Wang shoes. Rose was looking cute in my red VW heals and a cute pair of skinny's with a red and blue long fitted layover top. There make up was to die for so I made Alice do my makeup and my eyes looked smokey with hints of purple in the corners, I also put my dark wash skinny jeans with a purple and white tank top that was low cut and threw on a white netted parka that showed my shoulders but still looked warm. Huh even though it wasn't.

"Well we look hot" Rose said. Alice and I both nodded and we ran to meet the guys up front so they wouldn't get to lazy and not want to leave. "Wait Bella wear are your shoes" Alice said she was shocked when I wasn't wearing any I laughed and pointed to a big that had my name on it in. "What is that?" Rose giggled. I looked at both of them and giggled. "my shoes are in there I haven't even used them yet I was waiting and I think today is perfect day" I told them both running to get my shoes "you guys go ahead ill be right down." "What you don't want us to see them or what" Alice said. I just shock my head and laughed as Rose dragged Alice out of the house. I went to the box and opened up my new pair of shoes that my mom bought online from Louis Vuitton for me for a goodbye to me and I will forever love her for these fabulous shoes. They were a pair of catch-me if you can heals that were a bright purple and amazing with gold bow's on them and the letters "LV" in gold under the heal.

I walked out side and Alice and Rose got up and looked at my shoes right away. "AAHHHHH those shoes are freaking amazing Bella" Alice said "Thank you thank you" then I did a bow

"Those are OMG heals Bella" Emmett said.

"yeah yeah there just shoes" Jasper said both Alice and I turned to him and I thought he was going to run like he thought we might kill him.

"Just shoes just shoes these are Louis Vuitton" I said.

"oh man great now we have two Alice's" Edward said.

I thought after that he said that I was sexy so in those shoes or not which made me blush and I saw Emmett hit Edward and look at me. Edward blushed and mumbled something under his breathe and just winked at him.

"Can we all just go I want to show Bella off to all the guys in town" Rose said and Edward glared at her.

"what its what were all thinking" Rose said i bumped her and smiled. "I thought it was funny" I laughed.

Edward grabed my hand to help me in the car. "I thought that I was the guy for u" i giggled and kissed his check and whispered " you are but we could still look and have fun come on I'm new here" I laughed and he just nodded and grabbed my hand we didn't tel go till we got to the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

We get to the mall and got in a started to shop till we drop mode. Us girls looked to the guys and let them know we were going to go look and would call them soon. Alice and Rose gave Emmett and Jasper a kiss, I looked at Edward and just smiled. "So you ladies have fun but not to much okay" Edward said. Then he came in closer and kissed my check and whispered "I can't wait till I cam kiss you like that" looking over at the make-out scene next to us. I blushed and nodded leaning up to his ear and told him soon and lightly licked his ear lob.

"Bella your going to kill me" he said while we all walked in different directions.

"Can't wait" I yelled and winked at him.

We had been to like five stores and ten bags laters when i was in Victoria Secrets. I heard Alice bickering with two girls and another girl just stood there looking nervous she looked up to see me and had a small smile I smiled back and I grabbed Rose and we started to walk slowly over to Alice.

"You don't know me Jessica and I don't get why your even over hear by me we aren't friends so just leave me and my family alone". I heard Alice say.

"You can't think that I won't get your brother soon we all know that he wants me and that we make a great couple". The girl carried on yelling at Alice about one of her brothers I am almost positive that they were talking about Edward so that means I need to stand my ground because he is mine and I will be his girl by the end of this date.

"he will never want you Jessica he already has a girlfriend and she is ten times sexier then you are or could ever be". Alice giggled.

"He doesn't have a girl-" she said when I stepped in next to Alice and Rose on the other side.

"hi Ali what's going on here friends of yours" I giggled. The girl that was fighting with Alice before I came over was glaring at me like no other looking over my outfit and my hair wondering who I was. The other two were looking at me in shocked at something. "No Izzy they are not OUR friends just some girls from school" Alice said I was shocked that she called me Izzy haven't been called that in a long time. "What are you two skanks doing here" Rose said looking at them and then she looked over to another girl who looked shy and she wore glasses but she was still very pretty. "Angela how have you been" Rose asked and the girl Angela looked back at her and smiled " hi Rose Alice its great to see y-" she said till one of the girls stopped her by saying " ANGELA DON'T TALK TO THEM".

I'm sorry we haven't been introduced what is your name" I said to them glaring back. "OH this is Jessica and Lauren and this is Angela she is nice but the two skanks well just watch out for them" Rose said. I laughed and looked at them "oh well its nice to meet you Angela" I said only looking over at her. "I'm Bella I will be starting school with you guys on Monday" I said to her but also so that Lauren and Jessica could hear me as well. "Oh my god Bella your shoes are killer" Angela said making the other two look down at them two. "Oh thanks these old things I love shoes there my passion" I told her making them think that yeah my shoes were hot but they aren't my only ones Alice of course giggled and Rose just glared.

"oh so you're the new big deal coming to Forks high there has been talk about you for weeks chiefs daughter finally home" Lauren told me with a rude look and you could hear it in her tone how excited she was to have me here. "Yep that is me! And you didn't tell me that I have been the talk of the town and school Girls more to be excited about" I told them looking over at Alice and Rose. "well I figured it would just be so much more fun to surprise you" Alice said.

I laughed and waited for them to start saying something again. "Oh I am so sorry I interrupted what you both were talking about before I came over what were you talking about" I glared over the Lauren and Jessica and looked over to Alice and nodded.  
>"Well I don't think that, that really concerns you…. Bella is it" Jessica said she really doesn't know who she is dealing with.<p>

"Alice" I said glaring at Jessica.

"She thinks that my brother wants her" she said with a huge grin on her face looking over to Jessica. "OH what brother cause Emmett is" I said but got cut off when Jessica said" not Emmett I'm not stupid its Edward that will be my man by spring fling this year".

I looked at her a glared "Edward huh well I think he has a girl friend well I mean last I heard" I told her. I thought she would have some come back but it was Lauren who spoke up first telling me how if he did have a girl friend that he wouldn't soon after they were done with her.

I laughed and started to pull my hands into fists. I looked over at Rose when she was texting someone and then winked at me.

Edwards POV.

The girls have been shopping like crazy so we decided to just hang out in the food court and waiting for them to text or call us to go get all there bags and head to our date.

The guys started asking me about Bella and if we were going to get together or not. "Hell yeah I am planning on asking her to be mine soon if not tonight after our date / sleepover.

"You really like her don't you" Jasper asked I just looked up and nodded. We were all about to talk again when we got a message at the same time.

*!* **WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM 911 AT VS WITH BELLA AND ALICE…JESSICA AND HER SKANK ARE HERE ANS I THINK BELLA MIGHT JUST KICK HER ASS *!***

We all looked at our message and looked at each other "well hell Jessica is trying to make your life a living hell" Emmett said. Jasper nodded and then "we better hurry up I want to see Bella kick Jessica's ass" Emmett laughed and ran to Victoria Secrets.

I got there and I could see the girls but they couldn't see us yet.

"Jessica Edward is with someone for the last time it doesn't matter if you think in some far of land that he will want you cause he doesn't" Alice told them I could see Bella looking very upset and her hands were already in fists this couldn't be good. "Dude go in there and save your woman if that s what you want her to be" Emmett said. "You know I want to but would I be really to much of a guy if I said I wanted to see how this plays out" I told them. Jasper nodded and Emmett laughed.

We listened to them go back in forth about how Jessica was going to get me to be hers by the dance coming up, how much I wanted her last year. Then she made the biggest mistake by saying that she would do whatever it takes to be with me sexually and Bella just lost it.

"LISTEN HERE JESSICA, SKANK WHATEVER YOUR DAMN NAME IS EDWARD IS OFF LIMITS YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM AND I WILL PROMISE YOU THAT YOUR UGLY FACE WILL BE CUT OFF AND THEY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL IT IS YOU got it" Bella screamed at her then a lady came over and looked at all the girls. "Is there a problem here ladies" she said looking at each one in there eyes. "No ma'am there isn't I would just love to buy this stuff and then I will be on my way" she said then she went up to the lady closer and pointed between Lauren and Jessica and the lady looked back I saw Bella wink at Alice and Rose then she got her bag and walked past the skank girls as well as telling Angela goodbye and nice to meet her.

"Man that was the hottest thing I have ever seen" Emmett laughed which boomed all through the mall and if the girls didn't know we were here now they do. Everyone laughed and I saw Bella and Ali and Rose look over to us a grin. "So did you boys like the show or what" Rose said with a glare at us probably knowing how long we have been here. "So you like that skank over there Edward" Bella asked. I looked up and leaned into her and whispered "I only have eyes for one girl and she is sexy, hot, smart, and wonderful". I kissed her ear lop like she did mine and then I could see she got the chills. "Oh really do I know her" she asked with a sexy tone. "OH I think you do" Emmett said. And laughed again. "Emmett" Bella and I said at the same time as Rose and Alice hit him.

"What we all know it who cares show those girls hell all those girls who Eddie-boys girlfriend is already Bella" Emmett told us. Just then Lauren and Jessica were being walked out of the store yelling things like "I didn't steal that" or "I was going to pay for those". Bella started to laugh. "Bella Bella Bella you little bad girl" Jasper said. "What I didn't do anything" she said with a shy look. Just them Angela walked out of the store.

"Bella that was amazing I have never seen anyone do that to them" she told her laughing with everyone else now. I pulled her into me and out one arm around her she leaned in to me and then everyone looked at us. "Oh I get it your Edwards girlfriend huh" Angela asked with a giggle behind it. We broke apart and then looked at each other then she grabbed my hand and we all walked slowly to the doors to leave. "Yeah I guess we are together" Bella said.

Bella POV..

We made it back to the house; I made a quick dinner so that I could take it over to my dads work he called me on the way home to tell me that he had to stay late but it was still okay for my sleepover. I just love him. After I made Charlie his dinner and then Emmett won the dinner choice so he ordered a pizza or I should say tons of pizza's Edward and I drove over to the station to give my dad his dinner.

"Hi can I see Chief Swan please" Edward asked. the lady at the desk looked up at him and smiled "OH Edward of course ill tell him that you are here" she looked over at me and smile but still looked at me weird. "Bella Edward what are you guys doing here" my dad asked giving me a huge hug and whispered "this is a great surprise". I smiled and leaned in "I don't think your desk lady likes me" I told him. "Huh" was all he said. "Sue I would like you to meet my beautiful daughter Bella and of course you know Edward" he told her. I leaned in to Edward and my dad looked over at us and smiled. "HI its nice to meet you" I told her "ah you're the new comer we have been waiting for I am glad to finally meet you" Sue told me. She seemed that like there was more behind what she was telling me but I wasn't to sure. "Well dad we better get going I just came to bring you dinner you know since you couldn't come home" I told him handing him his dinner he looked to me then to sue and smiled I got a weird feeling I was missing something but just left it alone. "Bye dad" I said as we walked away. "Bye guys oh and Edward you kids be good tonight okay" he told him with a wink after words. "Dad really " I laughed as we walked out.

"He just wants you to be happy Bell's and I am glad that he is okay with you being happy with me" Edward told said as he opened the car door for me and then walked around to get into his side of the car. "I am glad that things are starting out the way that I wanted" I told him and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips very lightly enough to feel them but then I felt a shock and pulled away. "Did you feel that too" Edward asked and I just giggled and nodded. We drove back to my house and were just about to walk in when Edward pulled me into him and kissed me again "Bella we didn't do this right and I want to know, will you be my girlfriend" he asked me again kissing my check and I just giggled and leaned in and kissed him again and said, "Yes".


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Story CH. 7

Once we got back to the house and made it up my room Edward and I could hear the others talking about us.

"I really hope they get together tonight I want Eddie-boy to be with a nice girl" Emmett told them.

"I can't wait till school starts so that everyone see's them walking down the hall's." Alice said. I started to giggle and Edward put his hand over my mouth lightly "Shhh we might hear something good" he whispered.

I nodded and we kept listening to them talk about if we were going to get together of if we will make out tonight. I couldn't help it anymore I turned to Edward feeling him so close to me and kissed him we started to kiss and I felt his tongue by my mouth so I opened my mouth and we twirled our tongues around I fell back against we continue to kiss and then we pushed to hard on the door and it fell open we landed on the floor with Emmett and Jasper by our heads and then Rose and Alice next to them with there hands on there hips and smiles on there faces.

"Hi guys did you miss us" I laughed. Edward leaned down and kissed me again and we got up and everyone was laughing.

"Yeah we did miss you Bell's but now what have you two been up to since you left" Rose smiled.

"Oh you know dropped food off and Charlie's and then Bella met Sue, then we came back here and I asked Bella to be my girlfriend, we heard you guys talking then well we kissed ended up on the floor now we are here and lets eat I am hungry" Edward said walking us to the table.

Rose and Alice started to jump up and down "you and Bella are now together, like together that is great" Alice said.

"Pay up" Jasper laughed.

We started to watch movies and eat pizza then moved on to playing board games and of course Emmett would get pissed and throw the money everywhere. After three games of life, a game of monopoly and then five games of clue we were all looking at the time like where did it go and why aren't we tired. Rose and Emmett looked at each other and decided to head off to bed where god knows what they are going to do. "I pulled the air mattress out for you guy, so that's you two over there in the corner" I told them and Emmett just picks up Rose and throws her down on the bed " Hell Yeah". Then you here Rose giggle and we just looked at each other and laughed.

"So where are we at, and please say that it's somewhere not by them" Jasper said and Alice giggled.

I looked at them and just laughed. "Yeah you guys get to be over there on the couch it pulls out, oh and don't ruin it its new" I told them and giggled.

"Okay okay we will try not to" Jasper said as Alice smacked his head "We won't Bella" she said.

"So where do I get to sleep" Edward asked in the most sexiest voice I could have melted.

I thought about it and got all kinds of nervous were did I want him to sleep. I pulled on his shirt and laughed as we made it to my bed. "well I was thinking that maybe we could cuddle in here tonight" I told him. "well that sounds about what I would love to do tonight with you I hope that you aren't trying to do more with me cause I'm not that kind of guy" Edward laughed and pulled me down on the bed and we kissed till we fell asleep….


	8. Chapter 8

RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER

bpov

"well that sounds about what I would love to do tonight with you I hope that you aren't trying to do more with me cause I'm not that kind of guy" Edward laughed and pulled me down on the bed and we kissed till we fell asleep….

END OF RECAP

LETS GET STARTED...

Edward POV

I rolled over to the sun being in my face. "Huh really" I said. I turn over and feel the most wonderful person next to me. I can't believe that I slept her last night I mean we didn't do anything but kiss but still its like a dream and I am so happy that I found someone that I can call mine.

I leaned over to kiss Bella's check and felt her start to move around I new that she was about to wake up so I just wait for her maybe I could convince her to sleep in a little bit or just lay here and cuddle. Wait did I just say that man I have got it bad.

Bella POV

*dream*

"Edward I am so glad that I moved her and I can't wait till senior year is over and we can go off to collage together and move in and sleep next to each other every night. You are my best friend" I looked over at him and leaned in to kiss him. "Just don't tell Alice and Rose okay" I giggled. "I love you so much Bella and I can't wait for all those same things plus some" Edward told me. We were up around our spot in the Meadow behind our house having lunch we had been together for over a year almost we had tons of ups and downs but we just fit so well that we always new it was us we wanted to be. I felt him kiss me and I thought I would die I can't wait for our life together.

I felt like I was in the best dream of my life but really was it to soon to feel all those things or was it just right. I knew that Edward was awake I could feel him moving did he want to leave. Was he enjoying all of this as much as I was? Oh god Bella just calm down and think about all the things that have happened so far what am I going to do I mean isn't true when there is something to good that means that all the bad stuff happens ok ok lets not think like that lets just take everything one day at a time.

"Morning beautiful" Edward told me as I sat up on his stomach using my arms to hold me up while he rubbed my back softly.

"Good morning to you to there sunshine" I told him kissing his arm.

"Last night was like the greatest night of my life so far" he told me I was kind of thrown back by it but still happy he said it. "Does that scare you that I say that" he said.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "You know what's so funny was I was just thinking about the same thing what do you know great minds think alike" I giggled.

I leaned up to kiss him again and could feel him toughing my lower back rubbing soft circles around me. To say that I was losing my mind would be an understatement when he touched me he made me shake all through my body. Edward must have felt the same way because his breathing was going faster then normal. "Bella do you like it when I touch you as much as I love to touch you" Edward whispered.

I looked at him and nodded as I leaned in to him and put my hand on his check and pulled him into another kiss. This one was so much deeper then the others. Our passion began to be to much I rolled on to my back, pulling Edward over top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to continue our kiss until we both needed air. I looked up into his eyes and only saw love.

"Bella I really think that we should stop everyone is here. I don't want us to rush into anything or should I say I don't want to rush you." I nodded and he pulled him into a small kiss. I trust him I do but I get what he means we are moving to fast and that is not what I want.

Its been an amazing five weeks with everyone. We've had bonfire's and gone to the beach's there was a fair that Edward took me to couple weeks ago that was fun and we got to see more people that will be at school this year around, I can't believe that its my senior year. I have the best boyfriend Edward has shown me things that I never knew that I wanted. I have great friends Emmett is the big teddy bear brother I always wanted and well Jasper is my emotional man he helps me through everything Rose and Alice are like my rock as well as my best friends and I can't believe that we have all gotten to close. My dad and I are getting closer again I couldn't ask for anything else.

I have really know now that I have made the right chose by moving here its crazy to think what I would be doing if I hadn't and I can't say that I would be loving life right now. We have a week till school starts so of course we have drove to the mall to get school clothes not to mention the clothes that I have already bought online Alice is going to freak when she see's all my new shoes I can't even wait Edward says I have a problem and he thought that Alice was bad but he still loves me. Yep that's right I said love, we went out on a date last weekend and Edward had the best night planned out movies dinner and then walking in the moonlight on First Beach it was wonderful that night he pulled me into a sweet kiss and told me that he loved me I couldn't believe it I was shocked and felt like a nerd but I jumped up and down and kissed him back that we fell in the water and I was soaked from head to toe but we were laughing and I don't know it just felt so right that I had to say it back.

I was sitting in the dressing room thinking about the last couple weeks here when I got a text that brought me out of all my thoughts. I looked at my phone and of course it was Edward I couldn't help but smile. "Oh Miss Bella who might that be" Rose asked. I looked but at her and laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. "oh its got to be that brother of mine if she is smiling like that" Alice giggled. (Bold is Edward and italic is Bella).

**Hello beautiful I hope my sister and Rose aren't killing you and you aren't buying anymore shoes cause Charlie will kill you lol thinking about you today and can't wait till you get your sweet self over here.**

I read my message and smiled again shacking my head at him about the shoes he knows me so well its to funny.

_Well my dearest you know me so well I sis buy some shoes but I didn't get to carried away now your sister your dad should be worried about his card when she gets home lol_

_How was your time at the gym did you think of me wink wink_

I sent him the message and giggled at the last part I know that we still haven't done anything to bad not that we haven't gotten close but we still have a bit of a romantic relationship that can get carried away and we crack up every time. "what is my brother talking to you about Bella its nothing gross right cause last time I can't believe what I even saw on your phone" Alice asked.

Rose shook her head. "Alice that's what you get shouldn't go through people's phones" Rose laughed back. "No now just wait a minute I would think that you and Emmett would be like that but Bella and Edward that's weird they don't even have sex" Alice said whispering towards the end of her comment looking around. I laughed and looked at both of them when my phone beeped again. "You both shut up and stop talking about our s - - - huh our relationship just don't worry about us and just know that your brother is amazing at everything he does" I told them and looked at Alice and wiggled my eye brows and then winking at her.

"Oh my god Isabella you are so gross" Alice told me and had the funniest look on her face. I looked at Rose and she just laughed. "Bella you are a woman of my own logics" Rose told me laughing and pushing at Alice. "Alright lady's let just finish this shopping spree we need to get back to the house so we can start for the bonfire" I told them laughing and looking down at my phone still smiling cause I know that Edward wrote me back.

**Isabella more shoes you are so wonderful and I am sure my dad is going to flip and I can't wait for that let me tell you don't tell Alice though. So are you ladies heading back soon for our party time or still shopping for something to go with those sexy shoes I am going to make you wear lol. I did have a good work-out and yes there was some parts when I was thinking about you and last weekend lol the guys just think I am crazy and ask to many questions don't worry love I will never tell I love you have fun and ill see you soon my love.**

I laughed and reread the text and blushed a deep red. I bumped into them laughing " lets go were going to be late for the bonfire".

After we got all our bags in the car and the girls of course had to ask like ten time what was so funny and if Edward and I were going to do anything I had to get them to shut up by turning on the radio and listening to music the drive home was fun we dance and sang the song when we reach the welcome to Forks sign I slowed down. Small town's means slow speed I loved it but man you can only go so slow in a car really. "Bella you know me and Rose could walk home faster then you are driving" Alice giggled and I just glared at her.

"Yeah come on we still have to get ready before we go and you know that there are going to be other people at this bonfire we can't just keep you to are selves this time" Rose said tapping my shoulder and moving her fingers so I go faster.

"Wait what do you mean more people please tell me that your joking and its not like a end of summer bonfire were everyone from school will be at cause gosh really" I told them and looked down at the speed and had to get there faster I can't look like crap I want to look good cause im new but also for Edward this year he is with someone and that someone is ME!

"well yeah" they both said at the same time and then laughed. We were just about to our house when the red and blue lights went off "oh shit Charlie is going to be pissed" I said looking through my back window.

"wait are you serious there are like no cops all day everyday and the one time we need to be home there is god our parents are going to be pissed" Rose yelled and looked down at the phone. "no wait don't do anything maybe we can get out of this and we wont have to tell them" Alice said. I glared at both of them and new that hopefully she was right and man we were in so big- - - -

"Hi lady's can I have your license and registration please" he said with a smile and looked at all of us. He was hot I mean tall tan black hair and you could tell he was built just right I looked at the girls and they giggled.

"Sure officer here you go anything else" I asked him with a flirt and smile. "Oh um no ma'am ill be right back" he told us with a stutter. "oh I hope that we get away with this' laughed. "Well it's a good thing our wearing your push up cause god that is one hot officer" Alice said and Rose laughed. I thought man you don't have to tell me I am thinking the same thing "Shhh be quiet" I told them when I saw him come back fast I mean did he even get in his car really.

"Um ma'am you wouldn't be Bella Swan meaning the chiefs daughter would you" he asked me smiling looking around. I looked up at him and over to his name tag and smiled before I looked at him "well yes Officer Lahote I was on my way home when you stopped me sir" I told him leaning into the window a little bit.

He looks over at me and handed me my stuff again and just nodded and told us to head home but to keep it around the speed limit. I smiled and nodded my head smiling and he winked at me "have a nice day lady's" and walked away.

"oh my god I can't believe that just happened man Bella you have tons of peeps after you and he was hot can you even believe that" Rose said and I laughed but Alice looked a little bit shocked that we were still laughing about this. "Bella what about Edward" look in her eyes. "Alice you know you can look at other guys right" I told her looking down at all my stuff the Officer Cutie gave me one little paper folded into it with his number and first name. **_"Paul Lahote call me sometime I heard you were coming into town would love to get to know you. Isabella_**"

Oh my gosh that is so hot I can't believe that I think I should just keep that to myself and folded it up and looked over at the girls. I'll have to talk to Rose about this later I know that she will have advice.

*************************************************  
>alright sorry for the long wait hope you still love me lol and can't wait for the next chapter we get to meet everyone..<p>

so what do you think

1) should BElla see what happens with Edward.

2) should she call Officer Cutie lol

well i know where the story is going but i would love your advice as well let me know and this is not like all other storys of bella she is alot different in this one still sweet and shy but has a wild side lets see what happens next chatper when it comes out..

vot comment and like for me please...

tasha

PS i will be posting the next chapter soon would love it though if you could give me feed back to this story so if i get 5 votes or 5 comments i will post sooner!


End file.
